1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon materials and methods for producing carbon materials.
2. Technical Background
Carbon materials may be incorporated into the anode of a battery, such as a lithium ion battery. In conventional batteries, graphite is used as an anode material. However, graphite-containing anodes may exhibit poor performance at high battery capacity rates. Accordingly, there is a need for anode materials that have improved performance at high battery capacity rates.